Dial M for Marriage Proposal
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: AU 06x03 "Dial M for Martin." Niles is desperate for Daphne to stay and accidentally asks her an important question. Fluff. One-shot.


**Dial M for Marriage Proposal**

Not too much plot. AU (obviously) for 06x03 "Dial M for Martin." Reviews are more than just welcome :)

* * *

"Aw, look we're all together again just like," Daphne teared up, "old times." As if she belonged there, Daphne surrendered into Niles' arms. Of course he was the closest person at the moment. She would have hugged anyone. It didn't really matter whose shirt she destroyed by crying into it. At least she told herself so. She heard the other Dr. Crane talk, but she only heard the familiar sound of his voice and not the individual words he was saying. His brother felt too comfortable against her tear-streaked cheeks. He was soft and warm and reminded her of what she was giving up. Him, his father and his brother. She would even miss little Eddie. The tears, she realized, wouldn't cease falling. By now it was almost embarrassing, but Dr. Crane held her and softly caressed her back in slow circular motions. Daphne didn't want to leave his arms or his life. All their lives. She felt like she belonged here, just like them. Weren't they some kind of family?

"Daphne I need to talk to you." Niles breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver and forget her tears for just a moment.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane, for breaking down like this." She drew back to look at him. She wondered what she must look like, all teary-eyed and puffy.

"It's not about that." Without another word, he took her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Neither the other Dr. Crane nor their father seemed to notice. They were arguing about something; all Daphne caught was gibberish about a lingerie model and a murder conspiracy.

In the kitchen, the voices from the living room were muffled and Niles was even more nervous. He circled Daphne like Eddie always did when he wanted to be taken for a walk. In a way it was cute, but it was also quite annoying.

"Dr. Crane, what did you want to talk to me about?" Daphne was in desperate need of a tissue, only she feared she couldn't leave the poor man alone in the kitchen. He was just too agitated and he didn't even have a reason to be. After all it was her who had to leave them. Daphne felt the tears dwell up again. She really didn't want to leave, but there was no reason to stay now, was there?

"It's not, I don't really know where to start," he went to the fridge, opened it and closed it again immediately. If nothing else, he distracted her from her impending departure.

"Are you alright, Dr. Crane?"

"No, no I'm not. Daphne, you can't leave."

"Oh Dr. Crane, I have to! Your father gets on without me now," again, the tears fell and she wished she didn't love them all so much, "he doesn't need me anymore."

"But he does! He does need you. We all do. _I_ need you, Daphne." Daphne actually giggled which seemed to freak him out, so she restrained herself.

"Why would you need me? You don't even live here."

"Well," thus started the circling again. This time Daphne didn't last very long and gently touched his arm. Niles startled but finally stopped fidgeting.

"Well, I need you here, in my life. At Frasier's. I see you every day, you're like family."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane!" She was bawling again, throwing herself at him so heavily that he almost fell backwards. Without having to look at her and without being able to twitch around the room, he seemed to be in more control over his language and his emotions.

"Thank _you_, Daphne. Without you, dad and Frasier would have probably killed each other and I- well, I don't know where I'd be. So you can't leave us. Marry me, Daphne. Marry me and –"

"What?" Daphne stepped away from the embrace and stared at the man she referred to as Dr. Crane. A man who had just proposed to her for no reason whatsoever. A man she probably had to call 'Niles' from now on.

"I-I-I... no, I meant it. Marry me, Daphne. I love you."

"I love you, too Dr. Crane. Just like I love Eddie, and your father and your grumpy brother. That's no reason to get married."

"No, I _love_ you. The romantic way. The 'let's-spend-the-rest-of-our-lives-together-way." Niles' attempt to smile fell short because the stern look Daphne gave him killed it as it were an ugly, disgusting bug in the house.

"Since when do you love me?" Daphne asked still wearing that same expression.

"I think I've loved you since the very first moment I saw you." In Niles' head it sounded beautiful and romantic. To Daphne, apparently, it did not.

"You what?" Her voice had never sounded that squeaky, even to her own ears. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Niles felt obviously uncomfortable.

"You didn't even know me then. You were married!"

"That's why I never told you, well partly why I never told you. I feared how you would react. I guess I was right."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I-" At that moment the other Dr. Crane and his father came rushing in.

"What happened? What was that noise?"

"That was me, Dr. Crane. Your brother asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?!" Daphne stared at the older Dr. Crane, who sounded even more like a girl than she had. She felt Niles behind her, obviously hiding from his family.

"What did you say?" Leave it to Mr. Crane to ask the important questions. Daphne felt herself blush. She hadn't answered him, had she? She had been too shocked first by the proposal and then by his confession. Daphne couldn't believe it. All those years and she had never even had a clue about his feelings. She felt unbelievably silly. Then she realized something:

"Why aren't you surprised, Mr. Crane? Did you know-" she pointed her finger accusingly at Frasier, "did you know about, about Dr. Crane's feelings for me?" No one said anything. They all stared at each other waiting for someone to begin. Niles broke down first. He had started the whole thing after all.

"They knew. Everybody knew."

"Except me." Daphne stated.

"I think we should leave you two alone." Mr. Crane said uneasily.

"Oh no, old man you stay. You, too, Dr. Crane." Frasier and Niles exchanged a quick look.

"Except you. I-I never found the words until now. I'm sorry I sprung it on you like that. I really do love you and the thought of you leaving it just – it just breaks my heart."

"I can't marry you just because you don't want me to leave." Daphne saw Niles heart break. She had never actually seen it in someone's eyes before. He seemed to slump down. Suddenly he looked smaller and older.

"I know, I just-" Niles said. There was really nothing more to say. He hung his head in shame. Frasier made a step forward, clearly trying to take over the situation. Daphne had lived with him long enough to read the signs. So she decided to just go with her gut feeling.

"Maybe we could go on a date instead of getting married?"

"WHAT?" Again, the older Dr. Crane seemed to be overwhelmed. Not that anyone cared for him at the moment. Despite having told them to stay, Mr. Crane grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him out into the living room so that Niles and Daphne were alone again after all.

"You'd go on a date with me?"

"It's not marriage, but-"

"It's better. Does that mean you're staying, too?"

"Dr. Crane, your father doesn't need me anymore and I can't just-"

"AHHH!" The scream from the living room startled both Niles and Daphne. Immediately they went to see what had happened. Mr. Crane was lying on the floor, clearly in pain. Niles hurried to help.

"What happened here?"

"I tripped over one of Eddie's toys!" Mr. Crane explained. "My hip is killing me! Daphne do you think you could-"

"Stay? I'll cancel my other job right away." He knew it was inappropriate, but Niles couldn't help himself: he smiled. Daphne caught him and he felt guilty for a moment. Then she softly returned his smile.

"I do need tonight off though," Daphne told Martin and almost hugged him when she held him up, "I have a date."

**END**


End file.
